


Предатель?

by XMRomalia



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood, Drama & Romance, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Leonardo - Templar, Suicide, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9301055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: Леонардо перешел на сторону тамплиеров, предав все, за что сражался Эцио.





	

Лава на донышке взгляда обжигала. Эцио не говорил и слова, не цедил рык сквозь зубы, не ругался и не кричал. Он смотрел. Взгляд этот был груб, резок и одновременно печален, точно скулёж на окраине дороги брошенной собаки. Некогда глаза медовые отдавали привкусом перетертых костей на зубах; медью, поржавевшей сталью, и да Винчи усмехался грустно, глядя на чужую поджатую губу, складку меж бровей. Печально немного, но не говорил сам и слова - нарушать подобную тишину было бы как минимум невежливо. Как максимум - глупо, ибо им не нужны были слова. Сейчас уж точно.   
  
Алый закат окрашивал его одежды в еще более причудливые цвета, и Лео волей-неволей залюбовался, вдыхая в легкие прелый воздух вечернего Рима. Он скользил взглядом по кушаку, по вороту, и невольно касался взором скрытых клинков, что собирал сам, своими пальцами из безнадежных обломков. Лео цеплял взглядом саблю, которую однажды затачивал, пока Эцио дремал, измученный очередным походом. У него сухо в глотке, и он совсем-совсем мимолетом вспомнил вкус крови, что орошал собственный язык бегло - стражник, помнится, бил больно, почти насмерть. Аудиторе же был более быстрым. Аудиторе его защитил тогда, помог встать, подняться - а сейчас смотрел, как на врага. Точно это Леонардо отдал приказ о повешении Джованни, Петруччо и Федерико. Точно он зло во плоти; еще страшнее Родриго, Чезаре, да кого угодно. «Предатель» - срывалось с чужих губ почти руганью, и да Винчи хмыкал в ответ на нарушение тишины. Хмыкал, осязая напряжение в чужом теле; смотрел мягко, понимая, что заслужил.   
  
Волосы сейчас чуть обесцвечены сединой, но он все тот же да Винчи - те же пальцы и тот же рот, который Аудиторе знал и помнил. У него все тот же взор цвета королевской синевы, те же плечи, те же мысли... но Аудиторе считал, что это не так. Что перед ним не да Винчи, открывший ему дверь в вечер, когда тот остался один-одинешенек на целом свете; не Леонардо, что укрывал его пледом мирно, позволяя дремать на собственной лаве. Нет, это был не он; не тот, кого Эцио помнил. Так он считал, вторя громче, подходя резко, точно змея, расправившаяся для атаки. Его клинок неловко царапал шею. Было больно. Лео терпел, лишь сглатывая сухо.   
  
Очи его были теми же, но крест на шее, спрятанный когда-то под одеждами, но ныне вытащенный, блестящий в последних лучах солнца - росчерк о предательстве. Для Аудиторе - да, ибо Эцио не знал правды, не знал многого; был, по сути своей, обыкновенным мальчишкой, что тогда, что сейчас. Все для него было либо черным, поглощающим любой свет, либо идеально белым. Либо тамплиер, либо ассасин, либо на его стороне, либо против него. Так жить просто, Лео не спорил. Он просто так не мог.   
  
Леонардо глядел в чужие глаза, слушал чужие громкие речи без особого внимания... и вспоминал запах пыли, запекшейся крови и металла, что въелся в кожу, но был роднее всего. Вспоминал, глядя на злобно сопящего Эцио, что не решался сделать рывок ладонью; вспоминал, потому что не мог забыть. Не мог позабыть чужих учений, осторожных беззвучных шагов, попыток порадовать его, совсем-совсем юнца, забитого и отчаянно одинокого, пускай его и вечно окружали люди. Одиночество в толпе, говорят, самое страшное, и Леонардо этим словам верил. Верил, потому что сумел осязать это на собственной шкурке; верил, потому что знал даже лучше, чем Эцио - догматы своего Кредо. Лео верил, и потому сейчас без трудов вспоминал запах и тонкий вкус конфет от воров, что оставляли их едва ли не кульками на подоконнике. Конфет, что слаще всего на свете - и медовые, и с орешками, самые-самые разные. Настоящее сокровище, которым да Винчи изредка все же делился с тенью, что приходила во тьме и уходила на рассвете. Делился охотно, пускай и был знатным сладкоежкой.   
  
Пепел. Аудиторе вторил шипением: «предатель-предатель-предатель», а Леонардо мог описать своё состояние так - пепел после яростного костра, отчаяние после истерии. Он помнил взгляд цвета спелой сливы, мягкое трепание по волосам, а в придачу боль от ударов прислуги Борджия стражами их, увы, ну никак не удавалось назвать. Били умело, не по рукам или лицу - и Лео лишь оставалось, что сипеть вместе с дыханием, вскрикивать тихо сквозь зубы, терпеть, держаться. Оно получалось, правда, пока пощечиной Леонардо - избитый, униженный... не узнал - Монтериджони пала, разрушена захватчиками, обращена в руины. Вместе с многими лидерами ассасинов. Люди Борджия смеялись тогда, они не понимали, чего это художник так застыл, чего по его щекам покатились слёзы - без всхлипов и криков, немо и отчаянно. Думали они, скаля желтоватые зубы - печалится за шавку-Аудиторе! - но все было сложнее. И проще, в разы-разы проще. Лео сказал тогда, придя в себя и даже не стерев влагу с щек: мне нужно тело. Тело человека, погибшего на Монтериджони; мёртвым голосом он назвал рост, телосложение и цвет волос, одежду, в которой видел своё сердце в последний раз. Сказал это все без страха, без отчаяния и удивительно трезво для человека, которого держали за скот - полезный, но в принципе заменяемый. Он сказал это тихо, мертвым голосом без эмоций, и люди Борджия послушались, потому что это было услугой. Услуга за услугу - все честно, не так ли? Леонардо выполнял договор, чтил его; чертил им схемы, разрабатывал машины, что имели одну цель - убивать. Много, сотнями и тысячами, но даже за всем этим делом Лео не оказался готовым к тому, что видел. Тело было не в лучшем виде, верно, но в нем все еще угадывался человек, что Леонардо обучал; мужчина, что вел его с завязанными глазами по лезвию, вел осторожно и умело, придерживая за худые запястья. Леонардо больше не плакал, он сжег просто тело, не оставив и кусочка ткани, и ноготка с таких памятных рук. Вынудил людей Борджия разводить руки, удивляться, считать изобретателя сумасшедшим... Но Леонардо было все равно.   
  
Его сердце, идеалы и идеи мертвы. Аудиторе не уберег Монтериджони, разрушил его машины, обратил прахом схемы. Леонардо не боялся, вовсе не страшился чужого резкого взгляда. Лео не надеялся сбежать или, прости Господь, убить Аудиторе - он просто взял его за локоть. Нежно, почти мягко... и быстро потянул на себя, прикрывая глаза и давя вскрик сцепленными зубами. Пора, пожалуй, и мне на покой, - думал он, все еще ощущая языком вкус крови, что наполняла рот. Пора.


End file.
